Lanthionine C-like protein 2 (LANCL2) (also called “lanthionine synthetase C-like protein 2” or “lanthionine synthetase component C-like protein 2”) is a signaling pathway protein that is expressed immune cells, gastrointestinal tract, neurons, testis and pancreas [1]. Activating the LANCL2 pathway increases insulin sensitivity and reduces inflammation associated with various autoimmune, inflammatory and metabolic conditions. Results of in vivo and in vitro testing in mice showed that using compounds targeting this pathway reduce glucose levels 2× in glucose tolerance tests as compared to controls and provided equivalent levels to prescription AVANDIA® (GlaxoSmithKline plc, Brentford, England)—an effective treatment but with significant side-affects. Targeting the LANCL2 pathway also reduces gut inflammation by 90% with a corresponding 4× reduction in the number of lesions. The results from this testing and other validations of the pathway are published in 12 peer-reviewed journal articles [2-13].
Within the category of autoimmune-related inflammation there is currently a global pandemic of autoimmume disorders such as inflammatory bowel disease (MD), systemic lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, type 1 diabetes, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis. There is also a pandemic of chronic metabolic inflammatory diseases including metabolic syndrome, obesity, prediabetes, cardiovascular disease, and type 2 diabetes. Current treatments are moderately effective but are expensive and have serious side effects. The route of administration for the most effective treatments for autoimmune diseases, such as anti-TNF antibodies, is via. IV or subcutaneous injection, requiring visits to clinics/surgeries and frequent monitoring. The unique mode of action of LANCL2 provides for orally administered therapeutics that are as effective as anti-INF antibodies but without the side effects and high cost. Given the epidemic of inflammatory and autoimmune diseases as a whole, the LANCL2 pathway has the potential to significantly impact millions of patients.
Abscisic acid (“ABA”) is one of the natural compounds found in the original screening process that binds to LANCL2.
There is an enormous number of compounds described in the field of synthetic organic chemistry. Various compounds are provided by the following references: WO1997/036866 to Diana et al., WO 2006/053109 to Sun et al., WO 2006/080821 to Kim et al., WO 2007/019417 to Nunes et al., WO 2009/067600 and WO 2009/067621 to Singh et al., WO 2008/079277 to Adams et al., JP 2008/056615 to Urasoe et al., WO 2011/066898 to Stoessel et al., US 2013/0142825 to Bassaganya-Riera et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,367 to Bassaganya-Riera et al. Some of the compounds described in these references are known to activate the LANCL2 pathway and others are not.
There is a need to develop novel ligands of the LANCL2 pathway to allow treatments to be tailored specifically to individual diseases and to potentially maximize their efficacy.
This application therefore describes a series of classes of compounds that have been developed by novel medicinal chemistry approaches, and screened using in silica, in vitro, and in vivo techniques, to maximize their ability to bind to the LANCL2 protein and thus to effect a beneficial response in various disease conditions, including but not limited to, autoimmune, chronic inflammatory, metabolic, and infectious diseases.